Happy sabe muchas cosas
by amor por escribir
Summary: Happy sabe muchas cosas, sabe que pasa entre ellos, su relación y sus celos. (Varias parejas)
1. Natsu y Lucy

**Ok mi primer fic con muchas parejas ;3**

**Voy a empezar con las parejas Natsu y Lucy, Gray e Juvia y Gajeel y Levy ;3 si quienen agregar más parejas para más capítulos (Un capítulo por pareja) pueden ponerlo en los reviews y se los agradecería mucho ;3**

**Bueno, los caps van a ser cortos así que...**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

_** Happy sabe muchas cosas.**_

Happy sabe muchas cosas.

Si, ese gatito tierno que conocemos sabe muchas cosas sobre Natsu.

Él sabe por qué se despierta tan temprano y llega al gremio con tanta urgencia, por qué su sonrisa desaparece cuando ella no está.

También sabe que Lucy es tan Tsundere como Gray. Sabe por qué ella siempre sonríe a su lado.

Sin embargo ese es solo el principio...

Happy sabe que pasó en la casa de Lucy, aquel día que fue de misión con Wendy y Carla.

Natsu le decía que habían jugado a ''Simon dice'' toda la noche... Pero Happy sabe que no fue cualquier ''Simon dice''... Uno especial... donde había dos Simones... que luchaban desesperadamente por tomar el control...

¿Saben qué otra cosa sabe Happy? Sabe bien por qué la invitó solo a ella al lago donde solían pescar.

También sabía que era lo que había dentro de la pequeña caja que Natsu le compró. Algo muy brillante, del tamaño de un dedo, con una gema de dragón incrustada...

Si bien sabe muchas cosas sobre ellos dos esto todavía no termina.

Sabía que había dicho ella...

También sabe por qué ella estaba engordando...

Incluso el por qué se tocaba tan a menudo el vientre...

Pero sobre todas las cosas sabe quién ocupará la siguiente habitación que el peli-rosado está construyendo en la casa de ambos.

Happy sabe muchas cosas, cosas sobre ellos dos muy tiernas y dulces, cosas que no le dirá a nadie.

**Y aquí terminamos con el primer capítulo**

**Muy dulce TwT es muy tiernuchooo (para mi gusto)**

**Espero que les halla gustado y como dije si quieren otras parejas que no sean Gale o Gruvia (proximos capitulos)**

**Dejen un review!**

**Y si no pero les gusto ¡igual!**

**Y si no les gusto tirenme tomatazos en un review n_n**

**Se despide!**

**Luly.**

**De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE!**

_-¿Review?-_

_**Fechas para el cap 2:**_

_**1ra fecha: Sabado 15/2**_

_**2da fecha: jueves 27**_


	2. Gray e Juvia

**WIIIIIIIIII! Eh vuelto Bitches, Princesos, Subnormales,Ponis, etc, etc.**

**WOOOOW me sorprendí al ver que tantas personas habían visto, puesto en favoritos, ponerme como una de sus autoras favoritas y tambien por dejar sus presiadísimos y leidos un mínimo de ocho veces cada.**

**Bueno, entonces les digo como sera la cosa (los subrayados son los que ya hice)**

**Natsu y Lucy**

**Gray e Juvia**

**Gajeel y Levy**

**Laxus y Cana (_A partir de esta pareja comenzamos con los pedidos)_**

**Mira y Laxus (¡_Qué se yo que hago con lo que me piden!)_**

**Jellal y Erza (_ujujuju_ OuO)**

**Rogue y Yukino (_No se que voy a hacer con esos dos...)_**

**Y hasta aquí fueron los pedidos :oo**

**OK cap corto, poca descripción y ahora les dejo el GRUVIA! WIIIIIIIIII * Vomita arco iris ***

**¡AYE!**

Gray e Juvia

Y aquí otra vez con una sabiduría de Happy que posiblemente, nunca se enterará de que conté.

Happy sabe muchas cosas, cosas sobre la amante del enemigo/amigo del futuro padre. Solo para aclarar las cosas, el futuro padre es Natsu... el otro Gray.

Sabe qué pasaba entre las múltiples paredes del gremio, incluso en las afueras...

Él, Tsundere. Ella, Yandere.

Happy sabe que esa es una convinación peligrosa...

Happy sabía bien por qué Gray sentía el corazón en la garganta cada vez que Juvia le desmostraba su amor públicamente. No, vergüenza no era. A ver, les daré una pista; Natsu, burlas por parte del mismo... sin mensionar que ella se pasaría un poco de mano y... Bueno, ya se habían pasado un poco al besarse.

Happy sabía que ellos dos juntos podrían traumarlo. Podrían... el problema era Gray.

Nuestro amigo/gato/come-peces/ sabía perfectamente que Gray núnca demostraría su amor ante muchas personas. Fue por eso que el día del Hanami (el día de las flores de cerezo), por la noche, Happy los siguió hasta un pequeño lago, de viento seco.

Happy sabe lo que sucedió luego; él la beso.

Happy sabe que Juvia pudo haberse desmallado; pero ella le robo el beso a continuación.

Y por último, Happy sabe quienes fueron los testigos; el crepúsculo, el lago, los árboles, él y un par de peces... bueno, ignoremos que luego los peces fueron devorados.

Happy sabe muchas cosas, cosas sobre ellos peligrosas, algo traumantes y románticas, cosas que no le dirá a nadie.

**Y aquí finaliza el capítulo de Gray y Juvia.**

**Bueno, espero que les halla gustado... trate de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo ¿si? ;c**

**bueno espero que les halla gustado ;)**

**Dejarán un review? O se aran los malos? e.e**

**Se despide!**

**Luly.**

**De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE!**

-¿Review?-

**Fechas para el capítulo 3:**

**viernes 28/2**

**O**

**12/3**


	3. Gajeel y Levy

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! :D**

**vengo a cumplir con el horario del siguiente cap ewe**

**parejas para los siguientes caps! (siguen pidiendo y eso me hace feliz ;D)**

**Natsu y Lucy**

**Gray e Juvia**

**Gajeel y Levy**

**Laxus y Cana**

**Laxus y mira (_creo saber que are con estos dos)_**

**Jellal y Erza**

**Rogue y Yukino (_veamos que sale de su convinación ewe)_**

**Max y La Escoba (_buen pedido ewe)_**

**Romeo y Wendi :3**

**Esas van a ser las parejas (agreguen si quieren :33)**

**Y para el último capítulo :3 habrá una pareja especial :33**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**Gajeel y Levy**

Oh, parece que Happy se fue de nuevo de misión con Natsu, Lucy y Nashi (la hija de ambos)... bueno, eso me da más tiempo para seguir contándoles lo que sabe.

Happy sabe muchas cosas sobre ellos dos y, aunque no lo crean, una de esas cosas que Happy sabe es; Gajeel cree en el amor a primera vista.

Happy sabe cómo ellos se enamoraron. Bueno, Happy sabe que fue a primera vista, pero fue casi lo mismo. Supongo.

Happy sabe que, aquel día, cuando Laxux casi la lastima por su culpa, en otras ocasiones lo hubiera permitido. Pero en esa no. ¿Qué pasó?

Amor-a-primera-vista.

Happy sabe que ella es una come-libros y, aunque no es literal como con Natsu, Gajeel o Gray, en serio que es rápida.

Happy también sabe que él es más sentimental de lo que aparenta (cosa un poco obvia para Levy)

Happy sabe que _esa _parte es la que le atrae a ella. Mientras que a Gajeel le interesaba la parte de ''_proteger lo que le pertenece''_.

Así es, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro le había dejado una pequeña y transparente figura. Happy sabe también en que lugar; en la parte trasera del cuello, bajo la nuca. Un tornillo.

Happy también sabe que por esa razón ya no se ata el cabello tan seguido.

Nuestro minino favorito también sabe que no sería buena contarles a Mira sobre su relación, después de todo, Natsu y Lucy con suerte sobrevivieron al griterío del gremio y las preguntas un poco..._extrañas, personales, amorosas..._ de la albina.

Pero algo que Happy sabe, y de eso está seguro, es que la biblioteca del gremio es el espacio más grande y callado, pero sobre todo, no hay nadie.

¿Alguien más se dio cuenta que los lentes de Levy se rompieron, por lo que tubo que comprar una replica casi exacta? Que sorpresa, Happy sabe que un lente fue atravesado por una pequeña tuerca.

Y a pesar de que lo conoció en un intento de matarla a ella y a su amiga, no le tubo remordimientos. Había visto algo en su actitud... no, en _él..._ algo que hacía que por más que lo intentara no pudiese odiarlo.

«Te amo» le había dicho en la biblioteca, sonrojada a más no poder. La pobre no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía.

Gajeel la abrazó y sus lentes se cayeron, «Eres una idiota» le susurró.

Happy sabe que fue así como sucedieron ambas cosas; la figura del tornillo apareció en su piel y sus lentes... pues adivinen quien trató de arreglarlos... también que sólo logró que se rompieran más.

Happy sabe muchas cosas sobre ambos, cosas desastrosas sobre lentes partidos y enanas hambrientas por literatura, cosas que nunca le dirá a nadie, y menos a Mira, a menos que quiera que Gajeel lo mate.

Y eso es algo que no quiero, por lo que espero que sierre esa boca suya llena de pescados.

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Todo por hoy ;D bueno se que el cap debí subirlo ayer pero el tiemp y le da un *tic nervioso* yy entonce! Mtr,.mlsmdñlmfñsdlmfñmsñdmf se cachetea mejor .-.**

**Bueno ;D **

**gracias por sus hermosos reviews y sus comentarios que me hacen reír y sonreir chicos ;D**

**Los quiero!**

**Luly.**

**Pd: ¡¿QUIEN ES HAPPY ANONIMOUS?!**

**Fechas para el cap cuatro!**

_**V**_**iernes 14!**

**O**

_**V**_**iernes 21!**


End file.
